Memmories Forgotten: Truth and Secrets
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: Ok this is the sequel to Memmories forgotten. A strange gargoyle escapes from a lab and wants Brooklyn but he is caught up in the silver haired human named Faith. Where is Demona and what happened over the month Faith was gone. It's finished Thank God!
1. Escape

SS: Hi I'm stable again. I'm also very happy.

*Glances over at a tied and duck taped Brooklyn. Laughs evily.*

SS: Well I got reviews to do the sequel so here is chapter one.

*Starts to walk over to Brooklyn with a feather.*

SS: I don't own Gargoyles.

*****************************************************************************

A small gargoyle growled softly as she watched for about the millionth plus one times. Brooklyn held a human in his arms that had long silver hair and kissed her loveingly. The gargoyle roared and pounced at the glass wall in front of her trying to break though it. She slamed her shoulder onto it and toppled back. She stood up and did an arial kick at the glass. Nothing happened and she push herself off doing a backflip. Her red wings drapped over her small tealish colored body. She growled when a man in a lab coat walked in.

The man stopped in front of her cage and looked at her. His eyes were full of fear and the gargoyle chuckled. In his hands he had a tray. He went over to one side of the cage made of steal. He punched in an access code and a small window opened to the cage. He slid the tray in and was going to close the cage when the gargoyle reached out and wrapped a talon around his neck.

"Open the door!" She growled her voice low, haunting, full of hate, and as cold as snow.

"You...you...can...ta...talk?" He stammered.

"Yes! Now open the door!"

The man punched in a code and the door swong open. The gargoyle stepped out dropping the man. She reached around the door and grabed him again. She could see the fear growing in his eyes along with his intrest.

"Who are...y....you?" He stammered.

She thought a minute then answered "Strike!" and tossed him in the cell and closed the door.

She chuckled as she picked up his security card. Strike walked by the front of the cell and waved the card at the man. She opened the door and smiled.

"Easy." She wispered and headed down the hall.

She stopped outside a door and read the title. A small smirk crossed her face as she slid the card and the door opened. She reached in and grabbed a gun along with a few clips she put on her belt. That was hooked onto her torn blue jeans. A midnight blue crop-top was tight to her beast but was ripped to revile alot of her beast. She also grabbed a small knife and sheath then latched it onto her belt too. An alarm sounded and made her jump.

"Shit they know I'm out." She grolwed and dashed out of the room and down the hall.

Strike found her way outside. A small chill went through her body as she looked down at the city below her. It was the first time she had been out in what seam like forever. She heard foot steps behind her getting closer to the door. The feeling of dread set over her as he looked back at the door. She grabbed her wings and looked at them.

"I wonder if I can fly with them." She glanced over the side "Hell of a drop if I can't."

"Give up!" A sharp tone came from behind her.

She turned to see a ten men holding guns aimed at her. Ricky broke through the wall of armed guards.

"Why don't you give up?" He asked takeing a step closer.

"You want me come and get me!" She yelled and lepted off the building.

Her wings shot out and she had caught herself. She was guliding softly in the air when gun fire broke out. She flipped over onto her back and fired back.

'This ain't hard.' She thought to herself.

Strike dove down into city and relized that she was still in New York.

"What do I do now?" She asked out loud and glided down to the top of a building.

Down below her was a boy and girl locked in a deep hug. Their eyes were lock on each other oblivious to anything around them. Strike sighed and looked up.

Up on top of the building Brooklyn held a silver hair human.

"Brooklyn the sun is coming up. You should...." the hunam started

"Don't worry Faith." Brooklyn interupted.

A phone rang and Faith pulled away and from Brooklyn.

"Faith let's go to Bronx park tomorrow night." Brooklyn said and jumped up onto the wall.

Faith nodded and smiled. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and raised it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

The sun started to rise when Fatih yelled: "What she got out! How in Hell!?".

Brooklyn looked over his should at her questioly as his body was encased in stone.

"Damn!" Faith growled and headed from the stairs.

In another part of the city, Strike stands having turned to stone. Her wings were drapped over her shoulders and she stands tall looking out over the city. At her feet lays a empty clip. The gun was in he hand and full. She would be ready if they came for her tomorrow night.

*****************************************************************************

SS: What do you think?

*Brooklyn iss mumbleing something. She looks over at him and smils walking closer.*

SS: You want to say something?

*He nodds slightly. She pulls the tape off.*

Brooklyn: You still suck at writeing!

SS: Shut up!

*She snapes her fingures and he turns a neon blue. Brooklyn's mouth dropped open. He was left speakless.*

SS: I guess that did it. Please Read and Review. 


	2. Hinting at Secrets

*SS sighs slightly.*

Lexington: Problem?

SS: Brook won't come near me.

Lexington: Duh! You turned him neon blue!

SS: I know that! but if I could get near him I could change him back.

*Brooklyn looks around the corner.*

Brooklyn: Really?

SS: Brook!

*SS runs towards him. Brooklyn dashs away over to Lexington and hides behind him.*

Brooklyn: Save Me!

Lexington: Save you!? Who's going to save me?

SS: I wont hurt you.

Lexingon and Brooklyn: Yeah Right!

*SS flops down in her computer chair and starts to type.*

*****************************************************************************

The redish light of the sun setting reflected off a stone gargoyle. Her stone skin began to crack and then shatered like glass. She let off a roar that startled the people below. She stepped away from the edge and growled softly to herself.

Strike jumped off the building and found her way to an apperment. Near the fire escape was a black Harley. Strike climbed into an apperment and grabed a navy muscle shirt that went about three inches below the top of her jeans and a pair of blue jeans. She pulled them on when a picture caught her attention.

A happy face of a brick red gargoyle, dressed in a muscle shirt and a jean jacket. He is soaking wet and his white mane was wild. Strike picked up the picture. A smile crossed her face. In the glass Strike could see a figure comeing up behind her.

Strike whiped the picture at the person. She dove over the bed and grabbed her gun. She shot a couple of times and headed for the window. A shot rang out and Strike toppled out the window. She hit the fire escape. The person came to the window.

"Ricky!" She growled between clinched teeth.

"I knew you would come back." He said and chuckled.

Strike saw her way of escape. She grabbed her gun and fired twice missing completly but it gave her time to slide down the steps. As Strike reached the ground she rushed over to the Harley. She didn't have the key but she had started it many times with no key.

Ricky climbed out the window and was standing on the fire escape. He was fireing at her as she got the motorcycle running. Strike tossed her leg over and broke away from his fire. Ricky slamed his fists down on the rail. He cursed lodly and climbed down the escape.

"God Damn it! Demona's going to kill me." He growled.

Strike shook her head, she was starting to feel dizzy. He body hurt like she had been run over by a truck. She pulled to a stop in an alley. She gipped her wounded side tightly.

"Damn!" She growled and ripped the bottom of her shirt off.

Strike made a bandage and wrapped it around her gut. She looked over at the motorcycle, it was lightly covered in blood. She sat back on it. Her mind went back to the picture. A small smile crossed her face. She shook her head and reved the motocycle. Strike fled into the night.

"Brooklyn what are we doing here?" Fatih growled.

Brooklyn looked over at her and sat up. He looked back out over the lake.

"Well you said before that you and your dad came here a lot and I thought you'd like to come back again. I'll make sure it's better then the first time."

Faith looked at him questionly.

"Oh Yeah." She chuckled nervously then added; "Sorry I forgot a second there."

"Ok."

He layed back and Faith moved closer to him.

Above the city Lexington and Felena glide side by side. Felena looked over at her mate and knows something is wrong.

"Lex what's the matter?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about Faith?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well I have and I think Brooklyn has."

"Like what?"

"Well she never talks about what happened over the month she was gone."

"Maybe she dosen't want to because it's to painfull."

"Yeah well what about her not remembering what she told us?"

"Well that's normal."

"What about her calling Brook, Brooklyn?"

"Maybe she's grown up?"

"Well how do you explain Bronx? Everytime she comes near him he gets all defensive."

"I can't explain that one?"

They contuined their nightly glide in quite.

On the ground Strike growled slightly to herself. She had stopped at Bronx park, to look at the lake. Brooklyn and Faith were just leaving when she had gotten there.

"How could Brooklyn not notice!?" She growled looking into the lake.

She had been sitting there fuming over them for a long time. A scream made her jump to her feet. Strike dashed towards the scream. Her gun was locked on her bike so she only had her talons. She bust through the bushes and stopped dead. She was looking at a man holding a gun to a woman.

"Drop it!" Strike yelled and tackled the man.

"Cut! What the hell's going on?!" Someone shouted.

Strike looked up to see a camera and a hell of a lot of people.

"What is with that suit?! Dose it enhace you strength or something?!" The man pined under Strike asked.

Strike cursed softly and jumpped up. Her tail whiped around and sweat ran down her face. It was visiable that she wasn't in a suit. The woman that had screamed befor her eyes widened and she let off a high pitch scream. Strike covered her ears and ran for the lake. Strike sat down on the ground close to the lake craddleing her pounding head. The sun rised slowly behind her.

*****************************************************************************

Brooklyn(still blue): Where's Shadow?

Lexington: She's over there at the computer. I wouldn't go near her she has been crying that you won't talk to her or come near her.

*Brooklyn looks over at her. She had her head sitting on her hands, looking blankly at the screen. Brooklyn walked over to her.*

Brooklyn: Shadow?

*She whiped around. Her eyes full of supprise.*

SS: Broolyn I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad. I was in a bad mood please forgive me!

*She dropped to her knees and hooked her arms around his legs. She looked up eyes full of tears.*

Brooklyn: It's ok I'm not mad anymore.

*He patted her lightly on the head. She smiled and jumped up.*

SS: Thanks!

Brooklyn: Now if you could...

*Shadow pulled him close and locked him in a kiss. Lexington looked on in shock. His mouth hung open. Shadow let Brooklyn go. She was bright red in the cheaks. Brooklyn was redder then normal.*

Brooklyn: What was that...?

SS: I had to have an excuse, didn't I?

*Faith sat down at her computer and strted to type. Lexington was busting up laughing and Brooklyn had slumped to the floor. He had lost his balance from supprise.*

SS: I always wanted to do that. P.S What to you think of the chapter.


	3. Finding Her

SS: Ok what you read about me. **NOT TRUE!!!** I was not crying none of that happened but I did change Brooklyn back and say sorry.

Brooklyn: Yeah Right!

SS: Hey you didn't have to make me so pathatic!

Mikey: I thought it was good.

SS: What are you doing here!?

Mikey: I don't know, I felt like a visit.

SS: You ruined me first TMNT stroy are you here to ruin my gargs too!?

*Mikey just shrugs.* SS: Ok here is the next chapter please enjoy while I get rid of some trash.

*****************************************************************************

"What!" Elisa yelled.

She was watching tv when a news broad cast came on. The gargoyles rushed in and so did Faith.

"What's wrong Elisa?" Goliath asked.

Elisa pointed to the screen. On the scree was a female gargoyle. She had short sliver hair with a red streak that faded into her hair. Her wings looked just like Brooklyn's the same color too, her color ececpt her wings were like Brodway's, and her talons were small but fit her body they were shaped alot like Lexington's. Her tail came to a spade shape at the end. The gargoyles looked at the screen in suprise.

"Moron can't do anything right." Faith growled to herself and dashed off to the roof.

Down in the city Strike sat in a cafe. Her wings are wrapped around her like jeans and a trench coat covered most of her body. She had wrapped her tail around the chair leg that was under her trench coat. A large brimed hat sat on her head covering her ears. A waiter brought her a cup of coffe. She looked at it and sighed. The color of the coffee reminded her of two gorgeous brown eyes. She took a small sip and glanced at the tv that was on.

"This is the monster that attacked a stunt man last night." The news reporter said.

Strike started to gag on her coffee when her picture came up on the screen. She manged to swallow the coffee with alot of trouble. Strike glanced around and sighed happy no one noticed her. They were to busy watching the tape of her tackleing the stunt man.

'I feel so stupid.' She thought and looked at the screen.

"I can't belive there are monsters like that in the park." A man said from behind her.

"I don't want to get with in ten miles of one of those things." the waiter that had given her her coffee said.

'You don't know how close you were.' Strike thought and chuckled to herself.

"Do you think something is funny about a monster attacking a stunt man?" the man from before yelled.

"No I find it funny taht anyone would belive that." She answered deciding to make the news report fake.

"What do you mean?" the waiter said.

"I mean that was a movie set it was most liky a stunt to get some popularity for the movie." She answered takeing another sip of her coffee.

The two men exchanged glances then nodded.

"She's right. It was just a stunt." the man said.

Strike had her head tipped down and a smile covered her face. She sipped her coffee then suddenly she jerked her head up. She looke quickly around the room.

"I can't see you but I can smell you." She growled softly still looking around.

She slowly lifted her coffe to her lips when she heard a chuckle. Strike jerked her head around. She suddenly felt dizzy and raised a hand to her head.

"Hey you ok?" a waiter asked her.

He seamed dubbled and she stumbled out of her seat. She fell to the ground and felt someone grab her tail.

"It's one of those monsters!" someone yelled.

Strike was to busy trying to get to her feet to notice anyone. Screams echoed out as people fled the area. Everyone was gone but one man.

"Ricky! What the hell did you put in my drink?" She growled.

"Don't you like it?" He said laughing.

"Oh just shut the hell up!"

Strike tossed off the trench coat and her wings shot out. She attacked Ricky.

Outside a police barracade had formed holding people back. Elisa was with them she had gotten the call and had Goliath fly her down. Goliath and the others were there waiting for the right time. Brooklyn's neckless (the star crystal) glowed a slight bluesih color. Ricky flew out of the cafe and Strike followed quickly. Ricky whiped out his gun and began to fire. Strike doged some but her vision and strength was failing her. She rushed to her bike and started it up.

Strike fired up the motorcycle and cut into the raod. A police officer aimed and fired ar her. She let off a helpless yelp and tumbled to the ground. She tryed to stand but found herself being picked up. She looked to a redish gargoyle. A smile crossed Strike's face and she was out cold. The neckless that rested on Brooklyn's cheat was glowing a bright blue color. It was a change from the red color it had been lately.

The gargoyles got out of there. Blooklyn looked down at the female in his arms. She looked so frigle but after the way He saw her fight off Ricky he knew it wasn't true. She had looked at him before she passed out. Brooklyn noticed her bright green eyes.

*****************************************************************************

SS: Ok I know that was short but I've had write's block.

Brooklyn: Plus no one cares!

SS: They do to! Don't they!?

Mikey: Not by the looks of these rviews.

*SS pouts a little.*

SS: Well If I don't get any reviews on this chapter I guess I'll quit. 


	4. Almost the night

SS: Ha! See someone cares!

Brooklyn and Mikey: Are you just going to let KittyAngel do that to us!?

SS: Yes.

*Gives KittyAngel a high five. Brroklyn and Mikey walk away pouting.*

SS: Here's chapter four. P.S. Kitty I fixed that line. I ment to say 'She looked so frigle but after the way He saw her fight off Ricky he knew it wasn't true.' Thanks for tellin' me.

*****************************************************************************

Strike sat up and rubbed her head. He eyes began to focus and she saw a human sitting backwards on a chair. Her long silver hair layed losely over her shoulder. The human chuckled as Strike tryed with every bit of strength she had to get to her. Strike could her the russle of chains as she stuggled.

"Nice to see you again.....Now what did you call yourself?..Um....Stirke, right?" the human said and smiled at her.

Strike let off a loud growl and she dropped back to the ground.

"You know that Brooklyn is rather....cute." The human purred.

"You keep the hell away from him!" Strike roared and tryed to get to the human but was pulled back to the ground by her chains.

"Tomorrow night and you won't have to worry about me."

The human got up and walked out the door. In the hall stood Bronx. He growled at the sight of the human.

"Bronx!" Brodway said from behind him. "Don't worry Faith he'll get over this."

"Thank you Broway." Faith said walking down the hall away from them.

Brodway opened the door and Bronx walked in after he did. To Brodway's supprie Bronx walked over to the strange gargoyle and nuzzeled her hand. She scrached behinde his ear and he layed down next to her.

"Wow that's a first!" Brodway said setting down a tray he had.

"What?" She said looking up at him.

"Well Bronx dosen't normaly respond to strangers like that. He hasn't even gotten use to Faith." He said undoing her wrist scackles. She growled slightly rubbing her wrists.

"Well I'm just good with pets you could say."

"Here, I thought you might be hungry." He handed her the tray.

"What is it?" She asked picking up the spoon and takeing a mouthful of it.

"It's gumbo. Something new I wanted to try. Who are you any way?"

"Name's Strike. This is really good." She said takeing another bite of it.

"Thanks I'm.."

"Brodway yeah I know."

"How did you know?"

He eyed her questionly as she took another bit of her gumbo.

"I know all of you." She said not really answering his question.

Brodway watched her as she ate the gumbo happly and drank the milk he had brought. She set the stuff on the ground and smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Brodway siad standing up he reshackled her wrists.

As he was leaving Bronx didn't get up to follow him. Brodway only shrugged and closed the door behinde him but left it unlocked so Bronx could get out. He knew no one could breajk those chains Strike was in. Bronx nuzzled closer to strike and she sighed.

'What is going to happen? What's tomorrow night?' Strike thought to herself.

She looked out the window and looked at the almost full moon.

'Dose It have something to do with that?'

She felt a heavy push agenist her side and looked down at the gargoyle beast. She shook her head and scratched his ear. After that Bronx just lumbered out of the room pushing the door shut with his nose.

In another part of the castle a brick red gargoyle was gripping the couch and tearing it with his talons. Brooklyn had driffted off to sleep and was haveing a nightmare.

_Brooklyn was running through the park. It was a darkened night no light not even from the city around him could get through the trees that crossed over the path. He could see the light at the end but no matter how fast he ran it didn't get any closer. A figure stepped out in from of him. he slowed to a stop and looked at it._

_"Brooklyn." it whispered._

_"Faith thank god it's you!" Brooklyn said rushing over and gripping her in a hug._

_She chuckled softly and hugged him back. Suddenly from above them came a horid roar. A female gargoyle dove down through the trees ripping open a hole to show the full moon right above them._

_"Demon!" She gorlwed._

_Brookyln hide Faith behind him. He noticed that the gargoyle was the one he rescued. Around her neck was a starcrystal not any but Faith's. It was glowing a blue color. She also had a pair of sunglasses sitting on her head. Suddenly she shot out and tackled Brooklyn. She had him pinned to the ground. He struggled to get lose. Her hand touched his face genlty. Brookyln looked up into her green eyes. He suddenly got his talon free and slashed her across the face._

_She didn't move but her eyes filled with tears and anger. She leaned down and kissed him softly. The gargoyle stood up and backed away._

_"Brook." She whispered._

_The gargoyle let out a pain filled yelp. She toppled to the gound and Faith stood holding a blood knife. Brooklyn was confused. Faith would never kill someone unless it there was no other choice._

_"B....Brook watch her. S...she's a d....demon." The gargoyle whispered as she lay there dieing._

"NO!" Brooklyn forced himself up.

He looked around the room to see his rookery brother Lexington looking at him strange. Brooklyn rubbed his head and mumbled "What time is it?"

"Well we need to go to the roof If that will help." Lexington said.

Brooklyn staggered to his feet and headed towards the roof. He walked past a room and heard loud grolws and chains rattleing. He just growled and walked by. He knew that was where that gargoyle was chained up.

"I still don't get why Faith insested that the new gargoyle be chained up untill tomorrow night." Xanatos said walking up to Brooklyn.

"Well she has her reasons." Brooklyn answered and headed up to the castle wall to meet the sun. On his way up he thought to himself 'I wonder why thou?'

*****************************************************************************

SS: And you are thinking of writeing a review.

*Looks around for Mikey and Brooklyn. The is no sign of them.*

SS: Good now I won't have to...

*A water ballon suddenly drops on her head. SS glances up to see Brooklyn and Mikey laughing.*

SS: You!

*They disapper into the castle hall ways fast. SS dashes up the stairs and after them. She is leaving a water trial behind.*


	5. The Truth

SS: Now where are those two?

*SS is walking down the hall with a super soaker. She rounds a cornor and runs into KittyAngel.* SS: Have you seen....?

*She never got to finish before Her and KittyAngel were soaked. Brooklyn and Mikey dashed off down the hall. SS and KittyAngel both soaked headed after them with two loaded supersoakers.*

*****************************************************************************

Strike let off a loud roar and half streached. She was stopped by her shackles and that alone. She gowled as the door opened and a silver haired human walked in. The human chuckled at Strike. A gargoyle came into the room and undid Strikes's shackles. She growled at the human but the gargoyle got between her and the human.

"You will not hurt Faith." The gargoyle said.

"Sure whatever Goliath." Strike said and lept up to the window sill.

"How do you know who I am?" Goliath asked.

"Follow me and I'll tell you."

Strike jumped out the window and down on to the wall below her. After a few minutes the whole clan plus Elisa was infront of her. Brooklyn watched her very carefully. Strike reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. She set them on her face half way down her nose. She batted her eyelashes at Brooklyn makeing sure Goliath didn't see. The starcrystal around his neck was glowing a soft blue.

"Now who are you and how do you know us?" Goliath asked stepping foeward.

Strike rolled her eyes and looked over her sunglasses at Goliath.

"Name's Srtike as most of you know and how I know you is my own business." She said a slight growl on her lips.

Faith came up behind the group and looked over at Strike. Brooklyn's neckless turn a bright red as Faith wrapped an arm around him. Strike's eyes started to glow a hot white and she slid her sunglasses up close to her eyes. The cut the glow but not by much. Goliath looked back and saw Brooklyn wrap his tail around Faith's waist and he heard Strike growl low. It was a warning growl and he heard Bronx join in.

Brooklyn walked foward and up the Strike. He reached up to take her sunglasses off her when a shout From Faith stopped him. Bronx had her pinned to the ground. Faith's eyes started to glow red and she threw Bronx off her. Strike rushed over to the gargoyle beast and helped him up. Bronx had a peice of Faith's skin in his mouth.

"You stupid creature!" Faith yelled.

Bronx dropped the skin in to Strike's hand. She tossed it over to Goliath. The gargoyles and Elisa gathered around Goliath. Elisa took the skin and streached it. It was fake! They looked over at the would be Faith. She growled and a bright light engulped her. As the light cleared they got a look at who it was.

"Demona!" The group growled.

Demona srated to laugh as the Full moon rose to it's full height in the middle of the sky. Strike and Brooklyn both jumped at Demona at the same time. Strike reached er first and Demona whipped her with her tail. Strike toppled to the ground. As Brooklyn reached Demona she grabbed him and threw him to the ground next to her. She ripped the starcrystal from his neck and replaced it with her foot. Strike shooke herself and got to her feet with a little help from Lexington.

"Thanks Lex." She said softly.

He looked at her for a second then said: "No problem Faith."

She smiled and shook her head yes.

'Never thought Lex would figure it out first.' She thought readying herself for the fight to come.

*****************************************************************************

SS: KittyAngel do you see what see?

KittyAngel: Yeah. Are they a little to close to the pool or what?

*They stand in the hall whispering back and forth a little while.*

Mikey: You sure this is safe Brook we are awfuly close to the water and don't know where the girls are.

Brooklyn: Yeah were fine. I could hear them comming for a mile away.

*Lexington walks down the hall. SS pounces on him and pulls him in to a dark room.*

Lexington: Hey I didn't do anything to you so let me go!

KittyAngel: Maybe. Maybe not.

SS: Here's the deal Lex well let you go if you do one thing for us.

Lexington: What?

*SS whispers into Lex's ear.*

(what did you think? oh and Kittyangel hope you don't mind being it my little side story.) 


	6. Old Ties and new ones

*Lexington walkes over to Brooklyn and Mikey. They seem a little jumpy.*

Lexington: Hey you two alright?

Brookyln: Yeah we're fine.

Lexington: Then why did you guys jump when I asked you?

Mikey: We didn't.

*The three continuted to talk as Shadow sneaked over to KittyAngel. She told KittyAngel the plan.*

Lexington: So what did you do to get the girls so mad?

Brooklyn: We soaked them.

*At that KittyAngel and Shadow rushed out and pushed Brooklyn and Mikey into the water.*

Brooklyn and Mikey: Hey Lexington!

*The three were laughing when Shadow and KittyAngel got on eaither side of Lexington. They both gave him a shove into the pool.*

Lexington: That wasn't part of the plan.

KittyAngel: Well we changed it.

*Brooklyn and Mikey jumped up and grabed those two pulling them into the water.*

*****************************************************************************

Strike took a leap at Demona but was kicked away. She growled in pain and she hit the ground. Brooklyn was fighting to get Demona's foot off him but to no prevail. Strike stood up and growled. She threw off her sunglasses to show her eyes were burning red. She was about to attck Demona again when she heard a shot from behind her.

"No more of this! Do you have it Demona?!" A low voice grolwed.

"Yes I have the gem. These two fools have been wearing the most powerful gem and didn't even know it." Demona said.

"Hey we're not fools!" Brooklyn and Strike growled.

Strke whiped around to see a man. His blond hair was cut to the bottom of his ears and cold blue eyes that could freeze the warmest heart. Stirke's breath quickened as she back away. She bummped into Hudson makeing her stop cold.

"Lass are you alright?" Hudson asked resting his hands on her shoulders.

She only nodded but Hudson knew something about this man scared Strike. He put a little preasure on her shoulders to remind her that he was there. The man stepped foward up to Strike. He smiled evily.

"New friends?" He asked.

She didn't answer and looked down at the ground. Hudson got between the man and Strike.

"Foolish gargoyle you can't stop me now it's to late." He growled.

A light suddenly engulped Hudson and when the light faded he was gone. Through the group were gasps. Strike looked up at the human.

"You thought you could lose me huh? Well I only let you get here because I need you here." He growled.

"I don't know you. What do you want?" Strike growled.

"I want the Granolum Arcranolum (I don't know If I spelt that right.)"

"Well I don't have it."

"But your feiend Xanatos dose."

Strike growled loudly then snapped "He's not my friend."

"Fine he's not but he still has it." The man said turning to Demona "Go get it but leave the gem here."

Demona placed the gem in his hand and headed into the castle. He turned back to Strike.

"So why do you need me?" Strike asked.

"You know I need a half gargoyle and returning you to you orginal form was easyer then makeing one. You just needed a couple of blood interjections."

"What are you talking about? I was all human untill Demona and her danm expermients."

"You have forgotten. Well that will change."

"Here it is Artemis." Demona yelled running out of the castle.

"Good." He said takeing the book. "Now sleep Demona." He added and waved his hand over her.

Demona fell to the ground. She was out cold. Brooklyn suddenly pounced at Artemis but was stopped in mid-air. He had hit a feild and a shock went thou his body then suddenly he was thrown agenist a wall. Brooklyn slumped to ground.

"Fool." Artemis said and turned to Strike.

Artemis started to chant as a white light hit Strike. She fell back to the ground. By now Brooklyn had gotten to his feet and stagered over to his clan. Artemis started to chant faster. Strike lept to her feet but the white light hit her down again. It covered her body. The gargoyles and Elisa had to cover their eyes. A sound of a painful scream caused them to look.

The light had cleared and there stood a new gargoyle. Her hair was long but silver with a red streak in it. Her green eyes seamed wild and untamed. Her body was a deep deep blue and her clothes were made of leather. A pair of loose pants and a shirt that was tied in a knot near the bottom of her ribs. A sliver band hugged her right upper arm muscle that it looked like it was on for good. Also a large scar crossed her left eye.

A small smile croosed her face. A low chuckle began the grow in the gargoyle then she bust out laughing.

"What's so funny Strike?" Artemis asked

She suddenly stopped and looked at him. Her eyes narrowed and she took a step closer to him whispering: "You never should have done that."

"Why?"

"Because I remember now. I remember everything, down to the part where you killed my clan." She roared and tackled him.

"Get off I order you!" He shouted.

Strike lept back and smailed.

"I knew you were under my comand." He said standing up.

"No I just want a real fight." She said chuckleing.

Artemis rush Strike and she doged then attacked. Brooklyn watched as the two enemies fought but his mind was telling him to stop watching and help. Strikes tail shot out and wrapped around Artemis's waist. She jumped over him throwing him to the floor. He lept to his feet when Brooklyn tackled him. Brooklyn lept back next to Strike, his eyes glowing slightly. Strike looked at him and a smile crossed her face.

"Thanks I'll need some help." She whispered in Brooklyn's ear.

"I'll always be here for you." He answered.

*****************************************************************************

SS: So was that fun or what guys.

SS and Kitty were drying their hair with towles.

Brooklyn: Yeah to bad It came out to be a tie.

Mikey: I got to go. Master slpinter will be mad if I get home to late.

Later they all yelled as Mikey left for home. Lexington threw down his towel and was about to storm out.

Kitty: Is there a problem lex? Don'y like to get wet?

Lexington: Shut up purple fur?

SS and Brooklyn: Lex!

SS: That was mean.

Lexington: Brook we better get to the roof it's going to be dawn soon.

Brooklyn: Right See you later ss. Hope to see you too Kitty.

SS and Kitty: Bye Lex. Bye Brook. The two gargoyles walked out and headed towards the roof.

SS: Well I guess we go our own ways huh? We should write a stroy together.


	7. Changing Back

SS: I have nothing to say supprise! *****************************************************************************

Artemis staggered to his feet.

"Fool you have doomed your clan." He yelled and chanted.

The same white light hit the rest of the clan as it did Hudson. When it cleared they were gone.

"No!" Brooklyn yelled and dropped to his knees.

"If you hadn't got involved your clan would stil be alive." Artemis said laughing.

Brooklyn and Strike growled as he raised to his feet. Together they attacked him. Artemis threw Brooklyn off to the side and Strike slashed out with her claws. She cut his face and stepped back.

Brooklyn stood and walked over to her. Artemis stood up and started to cast spells for lighting. The sky grew darrk and thunder roared out over the sky and a shot of lighting. Strike and Brooklyn were doging every shot. Strike lept at Artemis only to be hit with a bolt of lighting. She fell back to the floor. Brooklyn rushed over to her.

"Strike are you ok?" He asked.

"I got it." She said holding up the star crystal.

"Fools I collected all the energy from it what's why I was only toying with you." Artemis laughed.

The clouds above began to darken and the wind began to howl. Brooklyn looked at Strike. She had her eyes closed and was trying to get the star crystal to work.

"You heard him Strike it's useless."

"No Brook I won't let him beat me again." She said opening her eyes.

Her eyes dig deep into his and he knew she was going to fight one way or another. He decided to fight with her. The star crystal began to glow softly. Brooklyn suddenly felt something around his waist. He felt himself being lifted into the air. No matter how much he strugled he couldn't get lose.

"Brooklyn!" Strike called out.

"Well I wasn't expecting this. I guess he'll have to go to." Artemis said.

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh does this one mean something to you?"

"Please Artemis. I'll do the spell I know it just don't hurt him."

"Good!" Artemis growled lowing Brooklyn close to the ground.

"Do it." He growled.

"Strike.." Brooklyn was cut off by a spell of Artemis's.

Strike began to chant with her eyes shut and she began to glow. Brooklyn thought he was going nuts because he started to see her three forms. The Faith form was in a pure white dress and the First Strike form was in a blue dress and the orginal Strike was in a red one. They all became solid and were chanting quickly.

They opened their eyes and suddenly they all disappeared execpt for the orginal Strike. Her eyes were glowing a pure green and looked like fire pouring out as the wind wiped around the three. Artemis seamed to get nervous when Strike turned towards him. He held Brooklyn and the Granolum Arcranolum. Strike yelled something in an old lanuage and Artemis dropped the Granolum Arcranolum.

"Don't be foolish I have him!" Artemis yelled.

Strike did nothing only began to glow more. The light became intense and Brooklyn felt himself being set free. He suddenly dropped to the ground and heard Artemis yell out in pain. Brooklyn could feel haet coming from where Artemis was. He suddenly saw Artemis turning to dust and disappearing. The light slowly faded as Artemis dropped to the ground as a pile of dust. As the light disappearsed Brooklyn could see Strike laying on the ground.

"Strike!" He yelled and rushed over to her.

Brooklyn dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. Strike looked up and forced a smile on to her dirty face.

"Nice to know you care Brook." She whispered.

"You know I all ways will."

"Hand me the Granolum Arcranolum."

"Why?"

"We have to get your clan back."

"But you to weak to.." Brooklyn was stopped by Strike placeing her hand gentaly over his beak.

"Just do it Brook." She whispered.

He nodded and got the Granolum Arcranolum. He helped her sit up and she turned to a page in the Granolum Arcranolum. Strike chanted lightly and a glow began in the spot where most of the clan disappeared. A quick flash and they were all back. Brooklyn smile the looked down at the gargoyle in his arms. Strike closed her eyes and leand her head on Brooklyn's chest. She transformed back to what she looked like before and them back to Faith but the single streak of red remained in her hair.

*****************************************************************************

SS: I know I know it took me long enouth.

Brook: Yeah and that chapter sucked!

SS: I know but I have totaly lost what I had been writeing on.

Brook: And why is that!

SS:Have you ever had to do three no make that four reports at the sametime!!

P.S. There is one more chapter. 


	8. Back to normal

Brooklyn looked down at the silver haired human in his arms. She had her head resting on his chest as they layed in the grass of Bronx park. He looked up to the sky wishing this night would never end. It had been three months befor when Faith was something different. Not the small human that lay breathing lightly in his arms now but a gargoyle with unending powers. He hugged her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head glad she didn't remember any of it. She stirred slightly in his arms and he chuckled.

"Brook?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" "You know we need to..." Brooklyn stopped her from saying anything else by placeing a talon on her lips.

"I know." He whispered the added removeing his talon; "Just a few more minutes."

Faith smiled and sat up kissing his beak as she went by it. He sat up and wrapped his tail around her waist holding her gentaly. She cuckled and then stood up. Faith helped him up and her smiled gentaly.

They headed to the close building. Faith climbed the fire escape to the roof as Brooklyn scaled the wall. At the same time they rached the top. Brooklyn picked her up in his arms and lept off the building. He glided to Fatih's aparment building and touched down on the roof.

Brooklyn set her down on the roof and turned to leave. He stopped when he felt her touch his tail. He glanced over his shoulder looking into her eyes. Those green eyes had captured him right off with the untamed and rougish look she always had. Now her eyes were tamed by him but behind that a rouge hid for her chance to run. He loved her but couldn't tell her or didn't know how he wasn't sure.

"What Faith?" He asked shakeing his head befor he lost himself in her eyes.

"Do you belive in love at first sight?" She asked in almost a whisper.

Brooklyn thought a second then said; "Not untill I met you."

"Same here."

They smiled at each other and Brooklyn took of for the castle. Faith watched him go and laughed lightly.

"I love you Brooklyn." She whispered and headed towards the fire escape.

*****************************************************************************

SS: Well that's it. This is over. I guess this is a little better then chapter 7. Please I want to know what you think so review and thanks in advance. 


End file.
